Talk:Deuce Dingbot
Do we know enough about which Dingbots were created when in which style to assign this name? I've seen the name used in at least one discussion group, but I haven't seen enough canonical evidence to mark this dingbot as special (and I'm not even sure we really know which is Dingbot Prime any more). Argadi 12:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hi Argadi, Fans were assuming that there was a primordial dingbot which got labeled dingbot prime. This was never a good way to think about it. Creating a one-eyed pocket watch with limbs is an ability and pastime of Agatha. Its probably an obsession because it was what she was trying to do while the locket was inhibiting her. So it is the design that Agatha builds that is the prime design. The Strumhalten dingbot is an example of that design. As is the one in the coffee shop. And the one she has just unleashed on the tiger-dog. That design I am referring to as the prime dingbot design because it is what Agatha will tend to do first when presented with a construction problem. She doesn't always conciously know why. I am having fun naming one of the more recent prime dingbots, Deuce Dingbot. Because it points out the fallacy of thinking there is only one. And the overall understatement of Agatha's claim to the castle that it is just one little clank. The juxtaposition of Deuce Dingbot, just one little clank. Is an oxymoron. And IMHO hilarious. I am hoping that it will stick because its funny. The dingbots of that design represent a progression that reflect Agatha's genius and knowledge as a spark. Since she built the first one she had read van Rijn's notes. So subsequent buildings ( and the upgrade to the Dingbot that traveled with her at the circus) follow a mad version of Moore's law. Gaining knowledge and abilities with each iteration. The dingbots that do not look like pocket watches, some are Agatha's. Remember Gil playing assistant in his lab. But a lot are the creation of dingbot prime and other dingbots. Which are "self replicating". Now theoretically, it would be possible for a dingbot to reproduce and exact copy of itself or even an improved copy. I don't think the professors will go that route. It would kill a lot of story potential. So there is some loss of fidelity in future generations of 'bots. It also seems clear the professors are having fun rubbing our noses in some of the more cherished but ridiculous fan theories. I think coming up with a time travel explanation for the coffee shop prime dingbot might provoke a response from Phil or Kaja. It made me want an excuse to name one of the prime dingbots Deuce. So I seized the opportunity when I got it. Until people figure out how to distinguish prime clanks, names can't be given to specific clanks. Dingbot Prime applies to the oldest known prime design. And Deuce Dingbot to the newer version. I think of it a "most recent". Of course that only lasts until we have to distinguish among three of them. So the name Deuce Dingbot is somewhat generic. Of course, we now know that so is the name Dingbot Prime. Rej Maddog 21:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Two things: First, I suggest changing the name to 'Dingbot Deuce' (and to name any other individual dingbots 'Dingbot ' (I've been planning to write an entry for 'Dingbot Flyball', the fourth flying dingbot that Agatha sent out with her backup message -- hopefully I'll get around to it soon)). This would have the useful effect of placing all dingbots together in the indexes. Second, is there any evidence to prove that Agatha ever built more than two dingbots of the prime design? I mean, it's a nice theory, but that's all it is, isn't it? All the evidence so far could be explained by Agatha building Dingbot Prime, losing it at Sturmhalten, then building a replacement. Rancke 23:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :: Hi Rancke, When asked for sort name I do put dingbot first and deuce second. The reason I refer to Deuce Dingbot is because that echo's the name of the comedy movie and sounds to my ears funnier. It will be even funnier if Deuce remains the only exception to the naming order. So I am with you there. ::It is possible you are right about her just building a replacement. I would guess otherwise. Agatha is a spark. Building something that works eases the pain of the years she was not able to because of the lockets interference. Dingbot Prime is a symbol of that triumph. So I would imagine that she builds them as a comfort. Especially when she is sleep sparking. Rej Maddog 02:18, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :: As for Dingbot Flyball - See Wingbots - I would recommend you add to that instead of creating a new page, as there isn't really enough information to justify a separate page on it. -- Corgi 23:25, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I have removed the -cleanup- template from the page. I am sticking by my guns here. Deuce is no more speculative at this point than Dingbot Prime. There are at least two of the designs. And between the hint of an eyelash and her use as a compact. She has earned a female pronoun. So except for the name, which I have coined, I think canon supports the other things said on this page. And AFAICT I have follow the major principles here. Rej Maddog 05:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) : You still haven't added any , though. That's part of a complete page, as is adding the DEFAULTSORT template correctly. -- Corgi 00:52, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Coffee Shop If Gil is to be believed, he his dingbot in Sturmhalten. If so, then Gil's dingbot wasn't in the coffee shop. That leads to one of two conclusions: either a third prime-like dingbot made the coffee shop appearance, or the first sighting of Deuce Dingbot should be changed to the coffee shop. : still having Rob Schneider flashbacks - Corgi 00:25, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : I think that appearance may have been an error. That one there is clearly Prime, as it has a bronze outer rim and has elbow and knee joints. Deuce has a brass outer rim and has no knees or elbows. However, Prime is with Gil. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:03, December 10, 2013 (UTC)